


Ollie Who?

by blueswan



Category: Farscape
Genre: Chiana - Freeform, F/M, Kansas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Kansas after John loses his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ollie Who?

She wants to be Karen Shaw for a little while longer, so she leaves the boy staring skyward, eyes tracking a jet contrail, blinking slowly with a soft dazed look on his face. That was fun, but she's pretty sure staying longer would become a problem. Young Crichton has the look of a boy who learned how to do the right thing, by his standards, at an early age. His right thing, his standards; even on Moya they don't see those things the same way.

The air is bright and warm. She's still tingling and she feels alive. She spins and laughs. John's home world is a pretty place.

A car slows down and a low rough voice calls to her. She doesn't know those words,but she knows the tone. The vehicle passes her and Chiana can tell it's a pile of dren. It lists to the side and makes screechy sounds as it rolls by. More words tossed her way and she laughs again. She knows exactly how to deal with his sort if he wants to try her.

Some boys young Crichton's age roll by on flat skinny things. They are laughing and smiling and one starts flapping his arms as he begins to fall. He's so stiff he's going to hurt himself. Chi slips in and catches him before he hits the hard ground.She picks up the thing he fell from and spins a wheel, then another and another and another.

"Can I try it?" she asks the boy. He nods and she points to another boy "Do it so I can see how."

"Look, baby. Just watch okay. Girls don't skate." Chiana nods and waves to the other boy. "Go. I want to see." She watches and drops the wooden thing to the grounds. She puts her foot on it and slides it back and forth. This could be fun, maybe as much fun as frelling a boy who had never - before she became Karen - done more than kiss a girl.

Chi glides down the walkway, picking up speed as it slopes down a bit, When she pinwheels off landing in a shrub she is laughing again. This is fun. Crichton needs to try this. She wants to see D'Argo's big feet on this. Maybe he'll need two, one for each foot.

Chi glides back to the boy she took the unit from and kisses him soundly. "I like this. It is very...fun." She kisses him again. Chi knows how to be convincing. "Will you give it to me?"

"Sh-sh-sure." Another kiss for the boy, then four wheels touch the ground, she puts one foot on the unit, and strokes smoothly away.

They need some of these on Moya. They all need more fun in their lives.


End file.
